


The Mirror Lies (and I can prove it)

by Miramise



Series: I Get By with a Little Help from My Friends [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Bottom Chris, Bottom Chris Redfield, Dom Leon S. Kennedy, Dom/sub Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Prior Consent, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Spanking, Standing Consent, Sub Chris Redfield, Top Leon S. Kennedy, light roleplay, off-screen consent, top Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramise/pseuds/Miramise
Summary: Leon has some issues with what he sees in the mirror.  He doesn't get what's so special about his looks anyway.  Chris attempts to show him, tables get turned, and who cares about mirrors anyway...
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: I Get By with a Little Help from My Friends [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	The Mirror Lies (and I can prove it)

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it was missed, this has an _Explicit_ rating. I know most of my work is T+, so I don't want anyone to read something they don't want as I try something different. That said, _please_ review the tags again just to be sure you're okay with that kind of content. Also, I didn't get a chance to show here but Leon and Chris have standing consent rules in play, including the popular colour coded safewords of red (stop), yellow (slow), and green (okay). If the tagging seems excessive, it's so people can both avoid and _find_ what they're looking for. *cough _topLeon_ cough* This was for the nsfw Chreon zine "Share the Load".
> 
> Everyone properly warned? Still going to read? It's all on you past this point. Bon Voyage!

Leon didn't know what others saw when they looked at him. Certainly didn't know what Chris saw. He wasn't sure about the jokes and comments of him being 'pretty' or 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful'. He complained to Sherry about it, but she only told him, "You kind of defy gender-normative labels. Just accept it; least you won't be called cute even when you're near your thirties." Nobody else could give him a satisfactory answer. Despite what Sherry thought, he didn't care about the implied hit to his masculinity. No, what he didn't understand is why anyone would look at him and think of those words at all.

Because what Leon saw when he looked in the mirror, he couldn't bring himself to like.

He stood in nothing but a worn pair of sweatpants in front of the mirror, frowning at his reflection. His fingers traced the scar near his shoulder. It was one of his least liked scars as Leon remembered the hell of the night that landed him in a war he didn't know would ever exist. It carried guilt, lies and betrayal and overall wasn't one he let his eyes linger on.

His other hand moved to the opposite shoulder where a licker's claws came a little too close. Fortunately not very deep, and those scars were pretty faint. A lesson to _always_ keep his guard up.

From there he trailed down to a strange set of burn marks. Faded and really only seen if Leon got himself a nasty sunburn. He knew an exact copy of these scars were worn by Ashley Graham. He disliked his at first, and even asked Ashley why she didn't have hers removed.

"I could, but it wouldn't change the fact that it happened. And besides, it shows we survived, right? That we're still here."

The agent couldn't argue that and felt a little prouder of them afterwards. Still, they told a story of how close Leon came to screwing up, which he doubted he'd ever get over.

Leon sighed and leaned closer to the mirror to take in his face. Again he had no idea what others saw. All he could see were tired eyes dulled by repeated missions. A sharp nose and thin lips with a too-soft jaw. And he certainly couldn't see the big deal with his hair. It felt limp, looked lifeless, and was only long so he could hide his face behind it. And just below his cheekbone, all but invisible now, another scar of lies and broken loyalties. When he returned from Spain, the doctors told him to let it heal naturally, that it'd hardly be noticeable later. One even said it'd risk a bigger scar if he tried to have it removed. So Leon was stuck with the ghost of yet another betrayal on his skin.

The blond pulled back to take in his body once more. While he had no desire to hulk out the way Chris managed to do, Leon felt he was too scrawny, especially for the kind of job he had.

And really, why did he have to inherit his mother's hips?

"Babe? You in here? You're taking a long time." Chris stepped inside the bathroom, similarly dressed, his sweats sitting lower on his hips. He grinned when he noticed Leon looking at his own reflection. "Yeah, you're gorgeous, but you gotta share. I'd like to look at you too, sometimes."

"I'm hardly that," Leon grumbled, letting his expression sour. "Really, there's not much to look at, far as I'm concerned." The blond stepped back to abandon his self-scrutiny, which brought him right into the circle of Chris's arms. "...what?"

"I don't know what makes you say that," Chris murmured as he let his chin brush along Leon's shoulder, "but can't say I like it. You're beautiful, and I'm lucky as hell you're mine."

He would push the brunet away if the embrace weren't so comfortable. "I think you need glasses. I'm definitely _not_ beautiful." He felt those strong arms tighten around his middle, an unhappy sound over his shoulder. "Chris?"

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" Chris's voice was muted against Leon's shoulder. "This isn't like you. What gives?"

"I should be asking you and a whole bunch of others that," came the flat retort. "Seriously, nothing special here. Just a scrawny idiot who doesn't know when to duck."

"Mm-hm. Well obviously your opinion is biased and therefore invalid, so I'm going to have to ignore everything you just said about the person I love, Mr. Kennedy."

Despite the topic, Leon's lips twitched upwards. "Is that so, Captain Redfield?"

"Yup. And since there's nobody else around, we'll have to go with my opinion instead." Chris tried and failed to muster a no-argument tone, busy as he was nibbling on his lover's shoulder.

"And you're going to make me believe your opinion is unbiased? Because you'll have better luck selling me the Brooklyn Bridge." Leon scrunched up his nose and hated himself a little for the small giggle that escaped him when Chris's hands moved to his hips and gave a light squeeze.

"For example," the brunet said, ignoring Leon's sass, "these hips that you keep saying are totally not ticklish, happen to give great balance when you're unloading a perfect roundhouse to knock the head off a zombie." Chris lifted his head to murmur against the blond's ear. "Which, by the by, is sexy as hell."

"Not what I'd call it." Leon bit his lip when those fingers at his hips flexed, threatening another ticklish squeeze.

"Hush, the captain's talking." Chris hooked his chin over Leon's shoulder, now looking at their reflections. One hand trailed up to rest against the younger man's abdomen. "As for scars, that isn't a sign of not dodging, but of fighting impossible odds that would kill the average person, and still coming out on top."

That was a bit harder to argue, knowing how much crap Leon faced would have killed a civilian ten times over. There wasn't a chance to argue when he felt his hair being tucked behind his ear.

"And I guess I don't say it enough if you honestly believe you're not drop-dead gorgeous," Chris continued. He rested his lips directly over his lover's pulse for a moment. "Because you are. Us regular mortals barely stand a chance."

"Now you're being ridiculous." Leon tried to push Chris away, but the captain just pulled him closer. "Chris..."

"Really haven't been saying it enough, then." Chris sighed, leaving a tickling sensation along Leon's skin. "Fine. Then I'll boil it down to two things I see whenever I look at you."

A lot of words came to mind that Leon immediately clamped his lips shut over. He had no doubt it would annoy the brunet to hear them, given how unflattering they all were.

"Alright then. What two things do you see when you look at me?" he asked. "Really, I want to know." The younger male shivered when he felt a broad hand trail up his sides and over his chest to brush over a quickly hardening nipple. The other hand moved down until it was pressing against his cock, the heat seeping through the sweatpants as Chris rolled his palm against the base.

"Well for one, I see a man I'd loved to have blitzed out while riding my dick."

A deep tremor ran through Leon, his own cock half-hard in a second, a soft moan falling into the air. Chris smirked and continued rubbing his hand over the growing bulge. He gently fondled his lover, eventually earning a loud groan of frustration.

"You better have more planned than just feeling me up," Leon complained, "or I'll have to take care of things myself."

"Oh? And what if I like hearing all the noises you make? I could just keep you here and play with you all night." Chris felt smug for all of three seconds.

The world spun away from him and he was slammed back first into it. The stars in his vision cleared, and the captain found himself pinned against the wall with a deceptively strong grip at his wrists. Leon's expression spoke of victory before Chris even knew there was a fight.

"While I appreciate what you're trying to do, I think you have the order of operations wrong."

By all rights, Chris thought he really should have the ability to break out of Leon's hold. The laws of physics practically demanded the older male be able to pull himself free.

Chris would like those laws to try having one Leon S. Kennedy rubbing a particularly long and well-muscled thigh into their crotch and see how well _they_ hold up.

"Now here's how this little scene is really going to play out," the blond murmured, breath caressing Chris's ear. "You're going to go into the bedroom, grab the lube, and get naked. Then you're going to kneel in the center of that bed and stretch yourself out for me. When I come out, I'd better see at least three of these," Leon shifted his hold enough to run one hand across Chris's fingers, highlighting how thick they were, "moving deep in this ass."

And stupid, positively moronic bravado forced the brunet to ask, "What happens if I don't?"

A slight arch of a brow; Chris thought it unfair how even that much seemed too sexy on his lover.

"Then I'll have to stretch you, and I'm going to use _Desiree_ to do it."

That name invoked a deep shudder of both lust and fear in the older male. Leon had quite a collection of toys—his glass dildoes were remarkably stunning—but only one had a name. A name that set Chris's nerves on fire just hearing it. He swallowed hard as he remembered previous encounters with the innocent— _'as if!'_ —looking prostate massager. He hadn't realised how heavy it was, or how freaking strong the motor would be. Worse, Leon could control it with his damn phone!

Chris still couldn't forget that wonderfully awful time he'd pissed Leon off enough that the blond made him wear it to work and tortured him throughout the day.

He needed to walk a little tomorrow, and Desiree was not conducive to feeling anything past the waist.

"Right, stretching myself. Got it." He breathed a little easier when Leon let him go, only to whine when the blond smacked him hard on the ass as Chris turned around.

"You'd better be ready, captain. I don't want to be kept waiting."

It should be a damn sin for his rank to sound like that coming out of his lover's mouth.

Chris double-timed it to the bedroom, stumbling over himself as he yanked his sweats off and tossed them unseen into a corner of the room. Thank fates for days off that let him go commando; one less piece of clothing to bother with.

Though it would shorten his time to stretch, Chris thought this might get messy, and opted to toss an underpad on the bed. They both agreed on them after Leon got tired of washing the blankets, and Chris complained about going through condoms like water. Using a pad on the bed meant they could get as messy as they wanted, then ball it up and throw it away.

No muss, no fuss, no coconuts.

As soon as it was spread out, Chris grabbed the lube out of the nightstand drawer and climbed on the bed, ass facing the bathroom door to let Leon enjoy the view. He dripped the lube onto his fingers, then twisted so he could reach back with his right hand to finger his asshole. Despite all their playtime, it still took a minute for Chris to prep himself. He started with one digit, quickly circling the rim as much as possible to work in a second finger. The brunet hissed at the addition but didn't stop. There would be consequences if he didn't have that third digit in soon.

Unfortunately, Chris's fingertips grazed those sensitive nerves and made him lose focus. Soon he was caught up in finding that spot again, needing to feel that pleasure once more. He lost all awareness of time and teased himself as he slowly thrust in and out, enjoying the occasional spark that jolted his senses.

Leon came out a few minutes later to a sight that still sent heat rolling through his veins, even when he expected it. Chris knelt in the center of the bed, not a stitch on to hide that chiseled body from the blond's view. The sounds he made played beautifully against Leon's ears, while two thick fingers moved and thrust inside as far as Chris could reach.

Wait. Two?

"I thought I said three fingers, Redfield?" That heated, demanding voice startled Chris; he just barely kept his fingers inside himself. Leon stalked towards the bed, causing the older man to shy away, fingers still moving.

"Wanted to make sure everything was ready for you," he whined softly. "Wasn't enough time. S-sorry, Leon—"

Chris yelped loudly at the sudden stinging pain blooming across his asscheek. His upper torso collapsed to the bed, yet he still managed to thrust thick fingers in and out of his twitching hole.

"One, I don't have time for excuses. Two, you know how to address me, or do you need reminding?"

Chris quickly shook his head. "N-no. No, I remember." He cried out again when Leon slapped the other side of his ass just as hard.

"For someone who claims they remember, you're doing a piss-poor job of showing it," Leon growled. He let his hand fly a few more times, watching the skin glow brighter with each smack until Chris shouted.

"Officer! I'm sorry, Officer!"

"Much better." He massaged the sore muscles, enjoying the heat of Chris's skin against his palm. "See how easy that was?"

"Nngh." Chris muffled his voice against the pillow. Damn, Leon's hits were a lot heavier than most probably imagined.

"Now, I'm feeling generous today." The faint scoff did not go unnoticed. Leon frowned and laid a particularly hard swat against Chris's still warm ass. "What was that?"

Chris jerked up and choked on the breath in his lungs. He really should know better. "N-nothing, Officer Kennedy." He groaned loudly and let his head and shoulders sink back down when he felt the blond massaging his abused skin. _'I'm going to have bruises if I keep that up, and won't **that** be fun to explain in the showers.'_

"That's what I thought." Leon smirked as Chris wiggled his hips in the air. "As I said, I'm feeling generous. So I'll give you five seconds to get that third finger in, or I'll get Desiree to help you out."

Five seconds wasn't nearly enough time, especially with the spanking thrown in. Chris whimpered; he wouldn't be able to do it. "I... I can't, officer."

"Oh?" Leon let his own fingers trace along the outer rim, feeling Chris still moving within himself. "So you're going to need help?"

Chris nodded, then hissed at the following smack. "Yes, officer. I need help," he whispered.

Leon hummed to himself, hand moving to trail up Chris's back. "...Colour?"

The brunet took a deep breath. "Green."

"Eyes on me, soldier." Leon didn't hide the grin at seeing how Chris shuddered when called that. He waited until dark eyes had turned to watch him, then went to his 'funbox'; a chest tucked against the foot of the bed filled with a plethora of sex toys. A moment later, Leon pulled out the object Chris loved and loathed equal measure. The deep sitting prostate massager had perfect aim while the motor delivered the most mind-blowing sensations both inside and out to his perineum. But that damn cockring was torture, pure and simple. Chris wasn't small by any means, and yet it fit too well and did its job too perfectly. If he were allowed to come while he had it on, it would be dry.

He continued to groan and shift as he watched Leon cover it with a healthy amount of lube. The younger man loved overworking his lover but did not want actually hurt him, after all. Once he had it nice and slick, Leon climbed onto the bed and knelt behind the captain. He caught Chris's hand by the wrist and jerked those thick fingers out, pulling another gasp from him. Leon could stay there and listen to those little mewling noises all day, but he had other things he wanted to enjoy as well. Without so much as a 'get ready', the blond slipped the massager in deep, letting Chris's moans roll over him.

"Nh.. nn... _aah!_ "

Leon knew from the sound that the massager hit its mark. With a few adjustments, he had the outer portion resting behind Chris's balls and ended with looping the attached ring around the base of his cock, amidst a lot of muffled swearing.

"Manners." The blond landed another heavy swat to Chris's backside, who nearly howled as it shifted the massager inside him.

"S-sorry!" Chris shivered when he felt Leon moving to lean over his back, his tongue flicking against the shell of the brunet's ear before he whispered.

"Oh, you will be." The blond climbed off the bed and retrieved his phone before sitting in a chair within Chris's view. His fists curled tight over the pillow in his hands as he watched Leon casually type something on his phone. Seconds later, the brunet _screamed_ into the pillow as his hips jerked wildly up and down, trying to get away from and closer to the sensations moving through him. The massager felt like it shook his very core, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Worse was the lack of pattern not letting Chris get used to it at all. Short, sharp vibrations followed by one long, uninterrupted torment, to even shorter motions that shocked his insides. Chris writhed and howled on the bed, hips now grinding down into the pad, needing a friction that wouldn't help one bit as long as that ring kept up its exquisite torture.

"Ohfuckohfuckoh _fuck!_ " He screamed into the pillow as a series of vibrations punched against the nerve. The constant squirming only made things worse as the toy moved against the sensitive area behind his balls. And always, always, the cockring would not let him come. His stomach tightened until it hurt. Toes clenched so hard Chris wasn't sure he could uncurl them later. But the ring, the small, unassuming attachment, only prolonged his erotic suffering.

"Please! _Please!_ Please, officer! Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please!_ " Chris humped the bed, the springs squeaking loudly as they're pummeled. "Fuck fuck fuck, please... please... _Please, Officer Kennedy!_ "

"Hm?" Leon glanced up from his phone—Chris vowed to chuck that thing into the ocean—and noticed the brunet's situation. He stood up and walked over to the bed, just barely out of reach. "Looking a little rough there, soldier."

If the toy wasn't trying to shake the captain out of his mind, he would have _words_ for Leon. But Chris could barely hold onto his sanity under the ruthless pace his lover kept switching the massager to. He nearly sobbed when he felt Leon reach out to nudge the toy just enough to hold it closer to Chris's prostate, the brunet wailing at how deep the vibrations were going. The cockring kept him prisoner and Chris wanted to _explode_.

"I was thinking," Leon spoke, ignoring the banshee on the bed he helped create, "since it's been a while, I think I'm owed a few orgasms. Four sounds about right."

Chris didn't think it sounded right at all, but he couldn't get any noises out beyond a wordless shout as Leon continued to shift the massager around inside him. He almost cried when he felt long fingers slowly tugging the cockring off.

"Well I know we have one in the queue, don't we? Let's have it then, soldier." Two things happened nearly at once. Leon jerked the ring off and pressed the massager right up against the sensitive nerves with one hand while lifting the other high into the air and bringing it down with the hardest swat he landed that night.

"AaaAaaAaaAaah _AAAAAGH!_ " All his muscles locked, keeping Chris's hips pressed down tightly into the bed, his back arched up as he clawed at anything his hands could reach. Dark eyes rolled up in his head as his climax tore through him with blinding flashes. Chris's existence reduced for a time to nothing more than a shivering body unable to move past the wave crashing over him. After what felt like an eternity, his muscles all gave way at once to let the older male collapse heavily against the bed. The come on the pad felt tacky against his groin, but Chris was far too out of it to care.

"Hmm, maybe four might be too much for you. You're looking pretty out of it with just one. Better keep it to just two." Leon shook his head, affecting a heart-broken air. "A shame. I really wanted four. Guess I'll have to get an I.O.U."

Chris didn't have the energy to flip Leon the bird; he settled for grunting, "...screw yo—AH!" In retrospect, a mistake.

"Manners." the blond quipped as he landed another smack on his boyfriend's ass. He watched as Chris let his head drop back down on the pillow he was still clutching, then carefully slid the massager out. "Hmm, you seem nice and stretched, though." Leon slid two fingers in and traced them around the rim, testing how loose the brunet was. "Yup, think I can work with this."

_'I hope so, or we're gonna have problems.'_ Chris wisely kept that thought to himself; if anyone had a problem, it would likely be him. He wheezed softly when he felt more lube being spread deeper inside him. For as rough as they could get, he always loved how much care Leon took in making sure Chris was ready.

The bed dipped as Leon climbed back on it. At some point he'd removed the sweatpants; Chris felt nothing but bare skin as Leon covered his back. He shivered at the kiss placed just below his ear, the younger male whispering, "Colour?"

"Green," the captain couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed his lips, despite the tremors still running through his body. "Always green for you."

"...dork." Leon planted a soft kiss to the back of Chris's neck. His hand trailed down the sculpted back, smoothing muscles along the way. He knelt up and away from Chris only after he grabbed a generous helping of one left asscheek. His fingers massaged deep into the tissue as he listened to his lover moan from the treatment. "Lucky for both of us," he said, his free hand moving his cock to rest over the twitching hole, "I have a thing for dorks." His hand moved to Chris's hip and pulled him back as Leon slid deep inside the slick passage.

"Ooooh fuck." Chris whined into his pillow at the slow thrust opening him further. The drag he felt when Leon pulled back just as delicious.

The pace began easy and relaxed. Leon took his time to move deep inside his lover, pulling out the sweetest moans and cries with each thrust. Enjoying the heat surrounding him. Chris fit him perfectly and Leon relished the sensation of that passage gliding along his cock. It felt so languid, lulling the older male into a soft haze where he forgot just how forceful the blond had been. In hindsight, yet another mistake.

"So why don't we see if we can get through a full set of nines today, hmm?"

The innocent tone did nothing to stop the small explosion of lust-filled panic that filled Chris's mind. The set of nines. He had never to date gotten through it without coming apart at the seams. And dear gods, Leon was already starting. He _knew_ things were going to get messy...

Leon pulled back, hands curling around his lover's hips to keep them still. His cock slid out from the twitching passage until it rested just over the hole. The older male whined when he felt the head pop in, then back out, counting out nine times in his head. Leon sighed at the rim fluttering around him, only to smirk when he felt Chris's body instinctively clench despite his best efforts.

Chris knew what was coming.

_'Oh... fuck...'_

He needed to relax. Tightening up now was a bad idea. He needed to relax. He needed to—

The intense dive into his body knocked all the air from Chris's lungs.

"...guh..."

He couldn't draw any air in while that hard cock seemed to fill every space it could find. Words, thoughts, all of it gone... gone...

Chris drew in a ragged lungful when Leon jerked himself out. Just enough air to let the brunet roar into the room.

And dear gods it felt _incredible_ and there was no way he was going to get through it all nope Chris was going to die tonight and he was going to _love it_...

Eight shallow thrusts barely pinged against his awareness. Again Chris tried to force his body to relax and accept what was coming. Again it _wasn't listening_ —

The first lunge inside Chris sent him scrambling madly against the bed and nearly out of the blond's grip. Leon held fast, curling one arm around his lover's waist and grunting with the effort of keeping him still. Feeling the heated cock wrench itself out only to drive in just as deeply tore another cry from Chris's throat.

" _AAAAAAHHH!_ "

He couldn't move couldn't move Leon held him down with that amazing cock buried way too deep and he couldn't move couldn't couldn't couldn't.

" _Leon!_ "

Of course that was wrong of course that would earn him a swat his brain was fried and sorry officer please can he have some more...

Seeing his lover so wildly out of his mind was _doing_ things to Leon. If he could keep Chris like this on his bed forever, he would do so in a heartbeat. Leon landed another smack on that shapely ass, enjoying the red print left behind and knowing it would only make Chris tense up even more. The next set was going to be _delicious_.

Careful. Had to be careful. He would never hurt his lover. "Colour?"

"Fucking green as trees greener than a Benjamin if you stop I swear to _oh holy fucknuts_." Chris choked when he felt himself opened back up to seven quick, shallow thrusts that sent his heart racing.

Leon's eyes rolled up when that lovely body clenched _tight_ around him with the first thrust. His moan vibrated from his chest to Chris's back as he ground his cock deep into the brunet, the screams and cries sheer bliss on his ears. Dragging himself out was a wonderful friction second only to slamming right back in, and again, his lover a writhing, uncontrolled, gorgeous mess at the end of Leon's dick. He shifted to pin Chris's shoulders to the bed, already beginning the next set to drive the captain completely out his mind.

"Oh ggu- oh gu- guh- I c- I ca- I ca-" He wasn't going to make it. Chris could already feel himself breaking apart on his lover's cock. He wouldn't... he wouldn't...

The first deep push was his undoing.

His vision filled with white flashes. Every muscle tight, so tight. The ripping sound of cloth sacrificed to his overwhelmed senses. Body locked yet shaking. Nothing mattered. Nothing existed. There was only Leon. Above him. Around him. Pressure and pleasure and...

Too much, the constricting heat around his cock absolutely too much. Chris already gone; Leon chasing after him. Pushing harder and harder, spilling himself deep inside the clenching passage.

Both men drop back onto the bed, bodies slack. Only one still conscious.

Somewhere in the din of overload, the brunet knew Leon was going to be insufferably smug when Chris regained consciousness.

( ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅(̅(̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅ ̅()~~╯

"Sorry. I pushed you too hard."

Leon proved Chris quite wrong when he did wake up. He found himself covered in a soft blanket, the bed somehow made around him. The ripped pillow was replaced with firmer ones to ease the weight near his hips. Strong fingers massaged the muscles along his back and down his glutes. Soon as Chris was fully aware, Leon plied him with water, offered him an energy bar, and continued to massage the knots from their unexpected, yet no less incredible round of sex. And apologising the entire time.

"Sorry. I really pushed too hard this time."

It was the sixth time Leon had said as much. Frankly, it was killing the buzz.

Chris twisted around with a hiss until he was partially facing Leon. A shaky hand reached up and covered another apology before it escaped.

"Babe, I'm _fine_. Better than fine. That was amazing and I expect to do that again because fuck you, I'm going to get through the whole set one day." Chris smiled when he felt the lips against his palm quirk up, then pulled his hand away. "Not gonna say no to the massage, though," he added as he flopped back on his stomach. "Feels nice."

"Course it does." Hearing his lover say he was okay eased a lot of the tension Leon felt since he first noticed Chris had fainted. Now that he knew he hadn't worked the brunet too hard, Leon felt a _little_ smug about it. Just a tiny bit. He continued massaging the sore muscles when a thought came to him.

"Hey, Chris? You never told me. What's the other thing you see when you look at me?"

"Huh, you don't know by now?" Chris twisted to look over his shoulder and watch the blond shake his head. "I thought it was obvious." The older male shifted, lying completely on his back. He grabbed Leon's wrist and pulled his lover close, smiling at the small yelp that got as Leon fell against his chest. "I see the man I love, of course."

"...dork." Leon stretched forward, his lips meeting Chris's to enjoy a lazy, affectionate kiss.

🍑

**Author's Note:**

> I ask for mercy because it has been a _long_ time since I wrote a sex scene, so I'm super rusty. Don't think WD40 can help how rusty I am, so just bear that in mind. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
